


No, We're Not Getting a-- Fuck, It's Cute | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: All yours, And he is your Tony, Baird thinks he's cute frfr, Dialogue-Only, F/M, He's stubborn but you'll wear his ass down, Kitten, The kitty's name shall be Tony!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I keep him?"</p><p>"You're serious about this, aren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, We're Not Getting a-- Fuck, It's Cute | Damon Baird x Reader |

"Can I keep him?"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, Princess. We're not keeping it."

"Damon! Come on, we can't just leave-"

"We can, and we will."

"Damon!"

"We're literally in the middle of a fucking war-"

"Bullshit, it's almost over. Literally just have to get Marcus' dad to use his machine and we win. That means we get to go home and live our lives like we planned to fifteen years ago when we got married."

"… But I like _dogs_!"

"Just look at him! He's gotta be like… What, nine weeks old? He's adorable."

"Babe, we're not getting a fucking-- Fuck me, he is cute."

"Right?!"

"But no. You can't keep him. I don't even _like_ cats!"

"You like pussy, don't you?"

"Very much, yeah."

"You get none if this kitty isn't mine. I'll ask you again, Damon. Can I keep him?"

"… Yeah, sure. Definitely. Love cats, fuckin' love 'em."

"Thought so. Come on, Damon, we've got to get Tony somewhere safe while we kill the disgusting grubs."

"… The things I do for sex are despicable…"


End file.
